


Murka

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Hari yang panjang, basah dan kemul.





	Murka

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri (meski dalam fantasiku mereka saling memiliki).

Minho baru pulang dini hari dengan tubuh basah kuyup tanpa aturan. Ia melucuti setelan kerjanya (untung ranselnya anti air jadi kepalanya tidak bakal dipenggal bos Senin depan) di selasar lalu memeluknya sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Baju basahnya disimpan dulu di mesin cuci untuk dibersihkan nanti sore.

Pancuran air hangat dinyalakan. Minho menundukkan kepala pancuran sedikit hingga airnya menabrak-nabrak bahu dan punggungnya yang terasa nyaris rompal. Lumayan, mungkin jika sempat ia akan tur kilat ke tempat pijat sambil belanja untuk makan malam.

Setelah membersihkan diri seadanya, ia mengeringkan rambut hingga nyaris mati terpeleset karena ngantuk. Dengan sisa kekuatan, pintu kamar yang tidak ditutup rapat disundul dengan kepala. Ruangan remang itu menampilkan gundukan kemul lembut dengan corak awan kumulus di atas kasur.

Minho menjatuhkan diri dan langsung mendapat tamparan hingga hidungnya nyaris mimisan. Taemin merengut, terbangun dengan titit terjepit karena bokongnya ditabrak sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Kedua pria itu saling menatap murka (meski dengan mata yang mati-matian dipaksa terbuka untuk mengintimidasi).

"Aku pulang."

"Hmm, selamat datang dasar berengsek," Taemin mendekat juga lalu mencium bibir Minho lembut. "Selamat tidur."

"Ya, mimpi indah."

Minho menyambut Taemin yang bergelung dalam dekapannya. Kemul empuk berbau pelembut pakaian dan sinar matahari ditarik dan dibenahi. Meski mukanya masih berdenyut-denyut, Minho terlelap juga.

Marahnya ditunda nanti saja, siapa tahu malah lupa.

 

01.38

24.11.18


End file.
